El Fin de la Familia Flynn-Fletcher
by Crazy Candy DJ 17
Summary: Phineas se entera de que su padre biológico no está muerto y quiere hacer sufrir a su hermana y sus seres queridos por esto. Lo intentará conseguir él mismo pero también le ayudarán algunas cosas más que ocurrirán para separar a la familia sin necesidad de pelearse. Lo mismo ocurrirá con los Johnson.
1. Chapter 1

Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Dan Povenmire y Jeff ''Swampy'' Marsh

* * *

**Phineas y Ferb : El fin de la familia Flynn-Fletcher**

**Capítulo ****1**

Hoy es un día triste en la familia Flynn-Fletcher, más bien solo para Phineas Flynn, ya que un día como este, hace 10 años murió su padre. Sin embargo, Candace y Linda están igual que siempre porque ellas saben un secreto sobre su padre que Phineas no sabe. Phineas está en su habitación sentado en un lado de su cama mirando por la ventana. Phineas, como está aburrido, baja a la planta de abajo y oye a Candace y a Linda hablando y se acerca a ellas.

- ¿De qué estáis hablando? - Pregunta Phineas desanimado.

- De nada. - Dice Candace inmediatamente.

- No pareces muy convencida.

- Claro que sí.

- Vale, lo que tú digas.

Phineas se va a ir cuando Linda lo sujeta del brazo. Phineas se gira hacia su madre y pregunta:

- ¿Qué pasa mamá?

- Phineas, te hemos mentido. Estábamos hablando de tu padre. - Dice Linda.

- ¿Y qué estabais hablando sobre papá?

- Él está vivo.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Porque es la verdad. Mamá y papá se divorciaron después de que tú nacieras y papá dijo que no quería saber nada más de nosotros. Así que como mamá dijo que no quería que sufrieras, me dijo a mí también que te dijésemos que papá estaba muerto. - Contesta Candace.

- ¡No me digáis eso!

- Pero es la verdad, Phineas.

- No queríamos que sufrieses. - Dice Linda.

- ¿Y creéis que no he sufrido pensando que mi padre estaba muerto? ¡Me habéis arruinado la vida!

- Phineas, tranquilízate. Mamá lo hizo por tu bien. - Dice Candace.

- No lo hizo por mi bien y tú encima la ayudaste. Así que por eso vas a sufrir tanto o más que lo que he sufrido yo.

Entonces, Phineas se fue a su cuarto. Allí vio que Ferb estaba despierto y le contó lo que había sucedido. Después añadió:

- No es justo que me hayan mentido de esa forma. Es increíble que mi madre y mi hermana me hayan engañado diciéndo que mi padre está muerto cuando está vivo. Pero esto no va a quedar así. Quiero saber quién es mi padre y no me voy a rendir hasta encontrarlo. – Dijo Phineas.

- Phineas, no digas que ellas son unas mentirosas. ¿Por qué iban a decir una cosa así? Ellas no son malas. - Dijo Ferb.

- Sí que lo son. Si fuesen buenas personas no se habrían inventado.

- Phineas deja de decir tonterías.

- ¡No me puedo creer que no estés de mi parte!

- No es eso…

- Se acabó. Me voy a dar una vuelta a ver si me olvido un poco de este asunto.

Cuando bajó a la planta baja de la casa, vio a Jeremy y Candace hablando. Ellos lo miraban y Phineas se acercó a Candace y le susurró:

- Que sepas que esto es el principio de una guerra y no voy a dejar que ganes.

- Di lo que quieras. Sé que nunca podrías hacerme daño. – Dijo Candace.

- Y que sepas que Jeremy también pagará lo que me hiciste.

Candace se iba enfureciendo y entristeciendo con cada palabra que decía su hermano ya que ella y su madre le habían mentido solo para que él fuese feliz. Jeremy no paraba de mirar a su novia. Él ya sabía lo ocurrido con Phineas y que Candace y su madre tenían buenas intenciones pero él no lo llegaba a entender.

- Adiós, bonita. Nos veremos en el infierno. – Le susurró Phineas amenazante.

Cuando su hermano se fue, enseguida Jeremy abrazó a su novia y le preguntó:

- ¿Qué te ha dicho?

- Que me arrepentiré por lo que le he hecho.

- No te preocupes. Él no es un mal chico. No te hará nada. Y si es verdad te defenderé en lo que haga falta.

- Pero Jeremy, también me ha dicho que tú lo pagarías.

- ¿Y qué le he hecho yo?

- Nada. Simplemente, como eres mi novio, si tú sufres yo sufro.

- Hasta para ser malo es inteligente.

- ¿Y qué haremos con él?

- De momento, lo que necesitas es distraerte y yo sé el lugar perfecto. Quedamos esta noche a las once de la noche.

- Vale.

* * *

Este es el primer capítulo de mi nuevo fanfic. Espero que os haya gustado. Ya tengo los dos últimos capítulos de mi fanfic ''Salvando el mundo'', no os preocupéis que no he dejado de escribirlos, ya los subiré. Y las preguntas de este capítulo son:

¿Conseguirán Linda y Candace que Phineas les perdone? ¿Entenderá Phineas lo que le han hecho su madre y su hermana? ¿A dónde quiere llevar Jeremy a Candace? Todo esto y mucho más en siguientes capítulos.

**Gracias a todos los lectores y enviadme reviews**


	2. Chapter 2

Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Dan Povenmire y Jeff ''Swampy'' Marsh

* * *

**Phineas y Ferb : El fin de la familia Flynn-Fletcher**

**Capítulo 2**

Eran las once de la noche cuando en la casa de los Flynn-Fletcher sonó el timbre. Candace sabía bien quién era. Sin embargo, Phineas fue quien abrió la puerta.

- Hola Phineas. – Le saludó Jeremy.

Nada más decir eso, Phineas dio un portazo dejando a Jeremy fuera. Candace vio esto y se enfadó con él.

- ¡¿Por qué has hecho eso?! - Se enfadó Candace.

- ¡Cállate, **********! - Insultó Phineas a su hermana.

Phineas subió las escaleras y se encerró en su cuarto. Mientras en la planta baja de la casa, Candace aún estaba boquiabierta. Nunca se hubiese imaginado que su hermano diría ese tipo de cosas y mucho menos que la insultase de esa manera. Ella estaba hundida, tan hundida que ni siquiera se acordaba que Jeremy la esperaba fuera de la casa. Pero se acordó cuando llamaron al timbre. Enseguida abrió.

- Perdona por hacerte esperar Jeremy. – Dijo Candace mientras lo abrazaba.

Jeremy también la abrazó, la separó de él y le dijo mirándola:

- Tranquila. No te preocupes. Ha merecido la pena la espera solo por verte.

Candace se sonrojó y le dijo:

- Bueno, ¿nos vamos?

Se cogieron las manos y se fueron juntos a donde Jeremy quería llevarla. Por el camino, Candace le contó lo que Phineas le había dicho antes de irse. A él no le hacía ninguna gracia que su hermano le hubiese dicho eso pero sabía que estaba enfado y que ya se le pasaría.

- Nunca había visto a Phineas tan enfadado. Por cierto, ¿a dónde me quieres llevar? – Preguntó Candace.

- Es una sorpresa. Ya verás, te va a encantar. – Dijo Jeremy.

Cinco minutos más tarde, llegaron al lugar.

- Aquí es. – Dijo Jeremy.

- ¡Estarás de broma! ¡Aquí hay mucha gente que tiene cara de pocos amigos! ¡Mira allí hay uno que me mira mal! – Dijo Candace señalando al hombre que la miraba.

- Venga entra. No pasará nada.

Eso era lo que creía Jeremy. Lo que no sabía es que Phineas los había seguido y él se lo iba a decir a la policía. Mientras tanto, dentro del local, Candace y Jeremy habían entrado. El lugar estaba lleno de gente y la música estaba muy alta. Al poco rato, Candace empezó a animarse y empezó a cantar y a bailar. En ese sitio había de todo menos bueno. Lo único bueno era la música, pero aún así Jeremy quería que su novia estuviese en ese lugar. Por alguna razón, a él sí le gustaba el sitio, aunque era todo lo contrario a su forma de ser.

Entonces, entró un policía y dijo:

- ¡Ya basta de tanto ruido! ¡Están todos detenidos!

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado. Parece que nuestra parejita de novios está en problemas…

A partir de ahora no actualizaré tan rápido con esta historia ya que las otras las tenía escritas y esta no. Así que no he dejado de escribir mi fanfic ''Salvando el mundo'', lo tengo escrito. Ya subiré los capítulos que faltan. Desde el verano pasado llevo pensando esta historia así que intentaré actualizar lo más rápido posible.

**Gracias a todos los lectores y enviadme reviews con vuestra opinión**


	3. Chapter 3

Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Dan Povenmire y Jeff ''Swampy'' Marsh

* * *

**Phineas y Ferb : El fin de la familia Flynn-Fletcher**

**Capítulo 3**

En escena tenemos a Candace, Jeremy y las demás personas que estaban en el lugar cuando los encarcelaron. Nadie decía nada hasta que Candace dijo enfurecida:

- ¡En serio! ¡¿Así querías animarme el día?! ¡¿Metiéndome en la cárcel?!

Jeremy no dijo nada.

- ¡Vale! ¡No digas nada! ¡¿Para qué?! ¡Solo conseguirás fastidiarme el día más!

Jeremy siguió sin decir nada.

- "Venga entra" dijiste tú. "No pasará nada" dijiste tú.

Jeremy se enfureció y gritó:

- ¡Ya basta Candace! ¡Ya estoy bastante nervioso para que tú me pongas más nervioso aún! ¡Solo tenía buenas intenciones!

- Desde luego has conseguido lo que pretendías. Hacer que me olvide de mi hermano. Y por supuerto que me voy a olvidar de él. Aún está lejos de estar en la cárcel. Él me insulta, pero solo eso.

A ella le dolía pelearse con Jeremy tanto como cuando se peleó esa mañana con Phineas. Por ese motivo recordaba a Phineas con tristeza. Mientras tanto, en la casa Flynn-Fletcher, Phineas había apuntado el número de Stacy Hirano en un papel cuando Candace estaba vistiéndose antes de irse y no llevaba su teléfono móvil. Y lo que pensaba hacer con él no era bueno. Él marcó el número en su teléfono móvil y la llamó. Primero, comunicaba pero después contestó:

- ¿Hola? ¿Quién llama?

- Alguien que no te esperarías. – Contestó él disimulando la voz.

- En serio, ¿quién llama?

- Lo importante no es quién llama es para qué te llama.

- A ver, ¿esto es una broma o algo así?

- No es una broma es un mensaje muy serio. Si no te alejas de Candace Flynn te arrepentirás porque no solo morirá ella, morirás tú.

- Yo no me pienso apartar de ella. ¡Es mi mejor amiga! ¡Usted quién es para decirme de quién ser amiga! – Dijo Stacy alarmada por lo que le decía la voz de la otra línea.

- Pues, entonces, ya sabes las consecuencias que lleva. – Dijo Phineas y después colgó.

Stacy se asustó tanto que, por primera vez en su vida, se atrevió a tirar el teléfono móvil por la ventana. Mientras, Phineas reía maléficamente. Él no se dio cuenta de que Isabella había escuchado toda la conversación y no le hizo ninguna gracia. Aunque a ella aún le gustaba él.

- ¡Phineas Flynn! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacer eso?!

Phineas no contestó.

- ¡Háblame! ¡Dime algo! ¿Por qué haces esto?

- ¡Porque Candace se lo tiene merecido! ¡Ha sido una hermana horrible! ¡Ojalá no la conociese! ¡Es una mentirosa! ¡Nunca había odiado a nadie tanto!

- ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso de Candace?! ¡Ella no te ha hecho nada!

- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Y voy a arruinar su vida! ¡Eso es lo que se merece!

- Me arrepiento de conocerte y de ser tu amiga. Echo de menos como eras antes.

- Pues este soy yo a partir de ahora así que te tendrás que aguantar con lo que hay.

* * *

Este ha sido el final del capítulo. Espero que os gustase.

**Gracias a todos los lectores y enviadme reviews**


	4. Chapter 4

Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Dan Povenmire y Jeff ''Swampy'' Marsh

* * *

**Phineas y Ferb : El fin de la familia Flynn-Fletcher**

**Capítulo 4**

Isabella estaba decepcionada. Nunca se había imaginado que Phineas fuese. En esos momentos, notaron que el suelo temblaba. Isabella sabía que era y gritó alterada:

- ¡Un terremoto! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!

Isabella se fue a ver a su madre. El móvil de Phineas sonó y reconoció el número.

- Hola. – Volvió a su voz disfrazada.

- Quiero ser tu rehén. – Respondió Stacy.

- Sabía que cambiarías de idea.

- Bueno, no tengo tiempo para hablar ahora porque en mi ciudad hay un terremoto.

- Ya te llamaré y pensaremos un plan para acabar con la vida de Candace Flynn. Ya sea empezando por ella como por su novio. Lo que sea para verla sufrir.

Phineas se puso a reíse de forma maléfica, cogió una foto de su hermana y mirándola dijo:

- Por fin te voy a ver sufrir y te arrepentirás de lo que me has hecho. Cuanto voy a disfrutar cuando te vea llorar.

En esos momentos, en la cárcel de Danville, todos los policías corrían aterrados. Por suerte, uno pasó por delante de la celda de Candace y Jeremy y ella cogió las llaves para abrirla gracias a que las llevaba colgadas al cinturón y no en un bolsillo. La abrió y Candace gritó:

- ¡Somos libres!

El policía se dio cuenta, no de que ellos habían cogido las llaves, sino que se le cayeron los pantalones porque no llevaba cinturón (sin querer, Candace se lo quitó al cogerle las llaves). Todos corrían buscando una escapatoria pero había tanta gente que Candace y Jeremy, al correr entre la multitud de personal, se perdieron el uno al otro y ellos mismos. Candace estaba asustada porque no sabía qué hacer.

* * *

Este ha sido el final del capítulo y ha sido corto, pero lo he puesto así para pensar: ¿qué pasará durante el terremoto? Un poco tonto quizás. Van a pasar algunas cosas que cambiarán la vida de las familias Flynn-Fletcher y Johnson.

**Gracias a todos los lectores y enviadme reviews**


	5. Chapter 5

Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Dan Povenmire y Jeff ''Swampy'' Marsh

* * *

**Phineas y Ferb : El fin de la familia Flynn-Fletcher**

**Capítulo 5**

Candace estaba sola. Asustada por lo que podía pasarle a ella misma y a Jeremy. Andaba entre la multitud. No sabía dónde iba. Toda la gente corría por todos lados. Ella no sabía hacia dónde ir. Ella se mareaba por tres razones: porque se estaba poniendo nerviosa, toda la gente corriendo y el suelo temblando. Ella estaba a punto de desmayarse cuando un hombre enmascarado la cogió y se la puso sobre uno de sus hombros. Candace aunque no se encontraba bien se dio cuenta de esto y se puso a chillarle:

- ¡¿Quién es?! ¡Suélteme! ¡Cómo no me suelte llamaré a la policía!

Entonces, se acordó que no podía llamar a la policía porque ella había estado detenida desde anoche hasta que llegó el terremoto.

- ¡Vale! ¡Usted gana! ¡No llamaré a la policía solo porque me detendrían a mí también!

Mientras, en la casa Flynn-Fletcher, Phineas cogía sus planos que tenían el plan para vengarse de Candace. Apareció su madre y dijo:

- ¡Vamos! ¡Tenemos que ir al sótano!

Los dos bajaron al sótano con Perry donde allí tenían el cuarto del pánico. Se encerraron. Ellos estaban a salvo menos Ferb, Candace y Lawrence. Eso era lo que más le preocupaba a Linda. Esa mañana Ferb y Lawrence se habían ido esta mañana a dar una vuelta y desde anoche no había visto a Candace. Tenía miedo a que les pasase algo.

- ¿Sabes dónde está Candace? Sé donde están Ferb y tu padre pero no ella. – Preguntó Linda para saber si Phineas la había visto.

- Ni lo sé ni me importa donde esté ella. – Contestó Phineas.

- ¡Phineas! ¡No digas eso de tu hermana!

- Yo diré lo que me dé la gana.

- No mientras vivas en esta casa.

- También tuviste tú la culpa.

De repente, vieron que la puerta del cuarto del pánico se abría. Todos estaban intrigados, pensaban que era Candace pero al entrar esa persona vieron que no era ella, era Stacy. Linda se encontraba demasiado mal para preguntarle qué hacía allí pero se lo preguntó:

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- El terremoto me pilló mientras yo iba por la calle. – Contestó Stacy.

- Tu madre estará preocupada por ti.

- No pasa nada. Le he llamado y he dicho que estaría aquí.

- Entonces vale.

Phineas la miraba. Ahora nada podía arruinar su plan. Lo único que faltaba era encontrar a su hermana. En esos momentos, Candace y su secuestrador llegaron a una cueva en medio del bosque de Danville, no era un buen lugar para refugiarse del terremoto porque podría derrumbarse y aplastarles las piedras. El secuestrador soltó a Candace y ella dijo:

- ¡Por fin me ha soltado! Por cierto, ¿quién es usted?

El secuestrador se quitó la máscara dejando al descubierto su rostro. Para mayor sorpresa de Candace, reconoció quién era. No sabía que decir, solo gritó:

- ¡Tú! ¡Pensé que no volvería a verte!

En la casa Flynn-Fletcher, Phineas se acercó a la mejor amiga de su hermana y se sentó a su lado y le dijo:

- Ya hablaremos.

Stacy no sabía que decir y tampoco sabía a qué se refería. Ella por un segundo pensó:

- ¿Será él el que me llamó y querrá hablarme de ese plan? No lo creo. Él no sería capaz de hacerle daño a Candace.

Pensaba eso porque tampoco sabía la discusión que habían tenido. Encendieron la televisión que instalaron algunas semanas antes. Pusieron las noticias y salió una reportera que decía:

- Hola, soy Annie Green. Estamos en la ciudad de Danville donde hace aproximadamente una hora hubo un terremoto.

Apareció una imagen de la ciudad. Había muchos edificios derrumbados. Uno de ellos estaba sobre un coche color rojo que Linda reconoció enseguida:

- ¡Ese es nuestro coche! ¡Cuando salieron esta mañana se lo llevaron!

- Ha sido un caos. Hay algunos muertos y también heridos. – Continuó la reportera.

Y Linda lloró:

- ¡Puede ser que los tres estén muertos ahora!

- Tranquilícese señora Flynn-Fletcher. A lo mejor están bien. – La consoló Stacy.

- ¡¿Y si no?!

- Usted no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. - Dijo Stacy y, después, le susurró a Phineas:

- Di algo para animar a tu madre.

- Mamá, Stacy tiene razón, estarán bien todos. – Dijo Phineas, Linda se estaba animando pero Phineas añadió:

- Todos menos Candace.

Su madre volvió a llorar y gritar:

- ¡No quiero que les pase nada! Ni a mi Ferb, ni a mi Lawrence, ni a mi Candace.

Stacy se enfadó por la actitud de Phineas y gritó:

- ¡¿Estarás contento, no?!

Phineas sonrió y dijo:

- No sabes cuánto.

- ¡No tienes corazón!

- ¡Eh, eh! ¡Baja esos humos! ¡Aunque sea verdad lo que dices!

- ¿Por qué haces esto, Phineas? ¿Qué te ha hecho tu madre?

- Más bien han sido ella y Candace.

- Vale, ¿qué te han hecho?

- Mentirme sobre mi padre. Me dijeron que estaba muerto y no era verdad.

Así estuvieron un rato discutiendo. Entonces, Candace estaba muy enfadada. El hombre contento dijo:

- Me has reconocido, ¿no? ¡Yo soy…!

Ella sabía quién era. No necesitaba que se lo recordase y le interrumpió:

- Sí, sí. Ya sé quién eres no hace falta que me lo digas. Es más, no quiero saber nada de ti.

- Te dije que volvería.

- Pensé que era mentira. Como siempre me mentiste. No sé por qué estás tan contento viéndome. Y te voy a decir una cosa. No importa lo que para mí nunca has sido ni serás mi…

* * *

Este es el final del capítulo. De momento ha sido el que más me ha costado de escribir. Espero que os haya gustado. Y os habréis quedado con las dudas: ¿Quién es el "secuestrador" de Candace? ¿Ferb y Lawrence están vivos? ¿Dónde está Jeremy? ¿Él está vivo o no? Eso y mucho más en siguientes capítulos.

**Gracias a todos los lectores y enviadme review**s


	6. Chapter 6

Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Dan Povenmire y Jeff ''Swampy'' Marsh

Por favor, después de leer el capítulo, decidme si voy bien o no.

Siento la tardanza, tenía problemas de inspiración.

* * *

**Phineas y Ferb : El fin de la familia Flynn-Fletcher**

**Capítulo 6**

Phineas y Stacy seguían discutiendo hasta que Linda no pudo más y gritó:

- ¡Ya está bien!

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, la miraron y cinco segundos después, comenzaron a discutir otra vez. Linda perdió los nervios y chilló:

- ¡Callaos de una vez! ¡Tenemos muchos problemas para ponernos a discutir por tonterías! ¡Lo importante ahora es que, cuando pase el terremoto, encontremos a Ferb, Candace y Lawrence!

- Tiene razón señora Flynn. ¿Verdad Phineas? – Dijo Stacy arrepentida.

- Sí, menos en encontrar a Candace. – Contestó Phineas.

- Otra vez. ¡¿Quieres dejar a Candace tranquila de una vez?! – Se quejó Stacy.

A Phineas no le importaba lo que dijesen. Él odiaba a Candace y no quería que nadie le cambiase de idea. Phineas se acercó a Stacy y dijo:

- Yo haré lo que quiera. Tú no puedes mandar de mí.

Volvemos a una cueva del bosque de Danville, allí vemos a Candace de brazos cruzados, estaba realmente enfadada, no quería creer con quien se había encontrado y lo peor es que, aunque se había peleado con Jeremy, estaba muy preocupada por él y tenía miedo de que le pasase algo horrible.

- ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Por qué me secuestras?

- No es un secuestro. Sería un secuestro si yo fuese alguien que no conocieses.

- Sí, vale, lo que tú digas.

- ¿Y por qué ahora te metes en mi vida? He estado muy bien sin ti. Sería mejor que no hubieses aparecido.

- No sabes lo que estás diciendo.

- Lo sé de sobra.

Mientras tanto, Jeremy no sabía bien donde estaba. Ya se había dado cuenta que Candace no había estado con él desde que salieron corriendo de la cárcel. No sabía hacia donde iba, simplemente sabía que estaba en un bosque. Cansado de haber corrido durante muchos metros y haber tenido una pelea con Candace, se sentó en el suelo y se apoyó en un árbol. No dejaba de pensar en Candace y, al igual que ella también estaba muy preocupado por ella y tenía miedo de que le pasase algo que pudiese dañarla.

- Candy, ¿dónde estás? Al menos, si supiese que estás a salvo, eso me bastaría para ser feliz ahora. Aunque me fuese a morir, al menos, moriría feliz. – Susurró Jeremy.

Mientras, con Candace y su ''secuestrador'', seguían discutiendo en la cueva.

- Mira, ya estoy cansado de pelear contigo. Candace te he querido salvar la vida porque te quiero. – Dijo su secuestrador.

- Ya, claro. ¿Y cómo sé yo que no me mientes? ¿Y si te creo y luego me abandonas? Yo jamás habría abandonado a mi propia hija. – Dijo Candace. Sí era su padre biológico.

- Candace, perdóname. De verdad me arrepiento de lo que hice.

Ella no contestó. Cuando se hizo de noche, el padre de Candace se quedó dormido pero ella no y aprovechó para escaparse. Aunque lo estaban pasando mal los dos y parecía que no se encontrarían, tenían la esperanza que se encontrarían. Jeremy intentó dormir apoyado en el árbol pero no pudo así que decidió seguir buscando un sitio a donde ir. Mientras, Candace seguía caminando por el bosque cuando, de repente, apareció una serpiente y la mordió. Ella gritó de dolor. Jeremy conoció el grito y corrió hacia donde lo había oído. Se encontró a Candace en el suelo, llorando. Él se quitó la chaqueta y se la puso encima de la mordedura para que el veneno se retardase. La cogió en brazos y se dirigió con ella a buscar algún camino para volver a Danville.

* * *

Este es el final del capítulo. Espero que os gustase. La verdad, en este capítulo tuve problemas de inspiración. Tenía bastante claro lo que quería poner pero no sabía cómo escribirlo. En lo que me inspiré fue en dos sueños que tuve: uno que mi padre me secuestraba y el otro que una serpiente me atacaba. Bueno, ¿qué pasará ahora? ¿Candace morirá por el veneno de la serpiente o llegarán a Danville a tiempo para salvarla?

**Gracias a todos los lectores y enviadme reviews**


	7. Chapter 7

Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Dan Povenmire y Jeff ''Swampy'' Marsh

Después de este capítulo viene la secuela de este fic, se llama "How Do You Love Someone Without Getting Hurt?"

* * *

**Phineas y Ferb : El fin de la familia Flynn-Fletcher**

**Capítulo 7**

Jeremy llegó a Danville con Candace en brazos. La llevó al hospital. Consiguieron extraerle el veneno y se fueron del hospital. Mientras caminaban de vuelta a casa veían toda la ciudad destrozada y les ponía bastante tristes, estaban muy preocupados por sus familias y temían lo peor. En esos momentos, en la casa de los Flynn-Fletcher, Phineas, Stacy y Linda estaban en silencio, el chico se acercó a la mejor amiga de su hermana y le susurró:

- Antes te ha llamado alguien, ¿no?

- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? – Dijo mientras pensaba: - ¿Cómo lo sabe? ¿Me está espiando o es adivino? ¿O quizás sí tenía razón con lo que pensaba y quiere hacerle daño a su hermana? Podría ser porque desde que he llegado no he oído decir a Phineas nada bueno de Candace.

Siguió pensando hasta que el pelirrojo la sacó de sus pensamientos, susurrando:

- Stacy, quiero que te conviertas en mi rehén y así juntos poder matar a Candace.

- No, no lo haré.

- Te obligo.

- Y si no lo hago.

- Te mataré a ti en cuanto la mate a ella.

Después de pensarlo un poco le susurró Stacy:

- Vale, te ayudaré a matar a Candace.

Entonces, Candace y Jeremy caminaban por la calle cuando vieron a un hombre y una mujer llorando, no los veían muy bien porque estaban bastante lejos de ellos pero los pudieron reconocer. Eran los padres de Jeremy, los Johnson. Jeremy fue corriendo hacia ellos y Candace también, pero corría mucho menos porque le dolía aún la pierna de la mordedura de la serpiente. Eso Jeremy lo notó, dejó de correr, se acercó a ella y le dijo:

- No te preocupes Candace. Deja de correr, iré andando a tu ritmo.

- Pero Jeremy, tus padres están llorando. Algo muy malo ha tenido que pasar. – Dijo Candace.

- Ya te he dicho que no te preocupes. De todos modos, tarde o temprano nos tenemos que enterar.

Caminaron hacia los padres de Jeremy y el adolescente preguntó:

- Mamá, papá, ¿qué ha pasado?

- Sí, señores Johnson, ¿por qué lloran? – Añadió Candace.

- ¡Jeremy! ¡Menos mal que estáis bien! – Dijo el señor Johnson.

- Suzy ha muerto. – Dijo la señora Johnson.

- ¡¿Cómo que ha muerto?! – Se asustó Jeremy.

- Nos fuimos a comprar algunas cosas y volviendo a casa nos pilló el terremoto. Cuando llegamos vimos que la casa se había derrumbado, buscamos a Suzy y la encontramos muerta entre los escombros.

- Vaya, lo siento mucho. – Dijo Candace a los Johnson. – Bueno, vámonos a mi casa a ver cómo está mi familia.

Por el camino hacia la casa de los Flynn-Fletcher encontraron los escombros de un edificio y bajo estos escombros un coche rojo. Dentro encontraron a Ferb y a Lawrence muertos. Candace se puso a llorar y Jeremy la abrazó. Se fueron a casa de los Flynn-Fletcher, entraron y buscaron a Phineas y Linda. Los encontraron en el sótano junto a Stacy. Linda corrió a abrazar a Candace y le dijo:

- Candace, cariño, menos mal que estás bien. ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Has visto a Ferb y a Lawrence?

- En primer lugar, ya te contestaré algún día a la primera pregunta y en segundo lugar, he visto a Ferb y a papá pero estaban muertos. – Contestó Candace.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Gritó Linda y, después se puso a llorar.

- ¡Qué pena me dan ellos! ¡Sin embargo, tú no! – Dijo Phineas y, después, sacó una pistola y apuntó hacia Candace.

- Phineas, ¿qué estás haciendo? – Dijo Candace asustada.

- Phineas, ni se te ocurra hacer daño a Candace. – Dijo Linda, asustada porque no sabía qué hacer para salvar a su hija sin hacerle daño al pelirrojo.

- No estoy yo solo. Ven Stacy. – Dijo Phineas y Stacy fue hacia donde estaban ellos. Ella iba también con una pistola en la mano.

- ¿Por qué Stacy? ¿Yo que te he hecho? – Preguntó Candace mientras miraba asustada a su mejor amiga.

- No te preocupes. Esta pistola no es para matarte a ti. Es para matar a Phineas. – Dijo Stacy.

- Pero, ¿por qué? Si tú eras mi secuaz. – Dijo Phineas, quién se sentía traicionado.

- Jamás lo fui. Simplemente lo fingí.

- Vaya, Stacy, eres muy inteligente. – Dijo Candace.

- Gracias. Ya lo sabía, pero siempre es mejor que te lo recuerden.

- ¡Ya basta! Voy a terminar con las dos ahora. – Dijo Phineas.

- No, yo voy a acabar contigo ahora. – Dijo Stacy mirando fijamente a Phineas, quién le daba pena porque ella no quería matarle. Luego, miró a Linda y le dijo: - Lo siento señora Flynn. Pero no puedo hacer otra cosa. Ella le disparó a Phineas y lo mató.

Varios días después, hicieron los funerales de Phineas, Ferb, Lawrence y Suzy y los enterraron. Una semana después, se fueron unos días fuera de la ciudad a la casa de campo de los abuelos de Candace mientras reconstruían Danville. En esos momentos, los padres de Jeremy, los abuelos y la madre de Candace y Candace estaban dentro de la casa mientras que Jeremy estaba fuera sentado en el césped. Candace se asomó a verlo pero no se acercó a él ni le dijo nada. El rubio no se enteró de que Candace lo observaba. Pasó un tiempo y el chico rubio seguía ahí. Candace entendía perfectamente a Jeremy y se acercó a él.

- Jeremy, ¿estás bien? – Se preocupó Candace por su novio.

- No estoy bien. No entiendo porque se ha tenido que morir mi hermana. – Dijo Jeremy.

- Jeremy, eso jamás lo podrás averiguar. La gente nace y muere, la vida es así. – Dijo Candace.

- Pero ella era muy joven.

- Igual que nosotros y tú sabes que nos podría haber pasado lo mismo. A Suzy no ha sido a la única que le ha pasado, también a Phineas y Ferb y a muchos niños más y también ha muerto mi padre, igual que muchas otras personas. Ha muerto mucha gente, Jeremy. Tienes que darte cuenta que tú no controlas el destino, el destino es como la película de tu vida y cuando se acaba esa película, se acaba todo, no hay vuelta atrás. Aún así, no creas que se han ido para siempre, están contigo, en tu corazón y te acordarás de ellos. Ellos te protegen de los males de la vida o si pasa algo malo, ayudarte a solucionarlo. Al menos, he pensado siempre eso cuando se ha muerto alguien que he querido mucho.

Jeremy besó a Candace y la abrazó mientras le decía:

- Gracias Candy. Me has animado mucho.

Luego intentó mirarle a los ojos pero ella giraba la cabeza y no dejaba que se los viera. Por fin consiguió mirarla a los ojos y los tenía llorosos y Jeremy le dijo:

- No te preocupes, haremos nuestras vidas y ya está.

- Jeremy, ¿tú crees que Phineas murió odiándome? – Preguntó Candace.

- Candy, yo no sé qué decirte pero creo que aunque se enfadase contigo, te seguía queriendo. Por cierto, ¿crees que he sido un buen hermano?

- Claro que lo has sido. Créeme. A mucha gente le gustaría tener un hermano como tú. O, incluso, que fueses su hijo, su nieto, su amigo... A mucha gente le gustaría tener a alguien como tú a su lado.

Candace y Jeremy se abrazaron.

* * *

Bueno, este es el fin del capítulo y el fin del fic y se vuelve a despedir con un final bastante triste. Yo dije lo que creo en la última parte, que aunque las personas mueren siempre estarán con nosotros y que la vida es como nuestra película y cuando se acaba esa película, se acaba todo. Y para terminar, me gustaría agradecer a:

**fhiserprice**: Gracias por los ánimos y por los reviews, amigo. Eres muy buen escritor.

**Yarthayaj'knaushtavdhladleklwa**: Gracias por tus sugerencias y por seguir la historia.

Y, por último, pero no menos importante: **g****racias a todos los lectores y enviadme reviews**

NOS VEMOS EN PRÓXIMOS FICS!


End file.
